Supershots!
by GhosttheFreak
Summary: Okay, so I may or may not have gotten obsessed with a new show called Supernoobs. This is basically a bunch of oneshots (so far) or Supernoobs trash I need to put somewhere(Many are prompts I found) Enter with caution 'cause this will be one heck of a ride!
1. Pokemon promises

_**This is my first fanfic, so it probably won't be that good ^^; Enjoy, I guess!**_

You and a stranger/now best friend are Pokemon trainers that cross paths and somehow end up traveling together. Strange the way fate works, huh?

* * *

Tyler wiped his brow, leaning onto his knees." Holy Arceus..." He panted , falling onto his butt.

Several Pokeballs in his belt glowed brightly, releasing an Abra, Natu, Ralts and Dratini." Ab?" The pure psychic Pokemon squeaked, putting a clawed hand on his thigh.

" J-just an angry Mankey, nothing to bad." He let out a shaky laugh, attempting to stand up. After around twenty minutes of struggling, he was standing once again with Abra curled up on his head and Dratini lying across his shoulders like a scarf. When he started to walk again, he made sure to slow down enough for Natu and Ralts to walk by his side easily.' Okay, how can this day get any wor-' before he could finish his thought, he heard a distressed cry from his Pokemon before blacking out.

Kevin laughed, jumping through the trees effortlessly. Absol and Zorua were following close behind while Murkow was flying above his head, carrying brown, bulky bag in his claws.

" Hey, get back here kid!" An angry, chubby woman ran after him, being slowed down by the trees she has to weave around to keep him in sight. Around ten minutes later, the lady threw a rock at the tree he was in and stomped away in defeat. Kevin laughed, allowing Murkrow to throw the bag into his hand. He stuffed his head inside curiously.

" Good job Murkrow, we hit the jackpot!" He smiled warmly, taking his head out of the bag and tying it. Said Pokemon cawed proudly, grinning" Zor, Zorua!" The tiny shape-shifting Pokemon growled at his fellow dark type Pokemon. Murkrow crowed mockingly at Zorua, twirling around over his head. Kevin was so interested in the argument between his youngest Pokemon that he didn't notice the snapping of the branch he was sitting on.

" GahHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, shutting his eyes as he plummeted to the ground." Dra! Natu!" Was all he heard before landing on.. Something that was definitely not the dirt. He opened an eye, being greeted with an angry Abra sitting on his chest." Get off me!" He snapped at the Pokemon. She hissed, jumping off him but kicking him off the lump he fell on. His eyes widened as he stared at the (totallynotadorable) blonde boy that looked at least a few months younger than him. Kevin dragged the boys head onto his lap as he scanned his body for injuries, freaking out mentally as his eyes lied on his twisted ankle. He grabbed a med kit from his ratty bag and started to wrap bandages around the swollen area.

' And who exactly are you?!' ' Names Zorua. What's a little beauty like you doing here?'' Looking after my fath-trainer, who yours just plummeted!'' Hey, the branch sna- Wait, Blondes your dad?'' Not really. He just hatched us from our eggs so we consider him our carrier.'' So, he's sort of like your Mother?'' I guess you could say that.'

As Abra and Zorua to had their conversation, Dratini slithered up to Absol.' What the heck was THAT all about?!' She hissed, glaring daggers at the dark type.' I-it was a simple accident, Dratini. The branch he was sitting on snapped and he didn't realize until he was already falling.' His voice was surprisingly calm considering the situation' He should have been paying attention!'' Maybe your trainer should buy a new set of senses. His current ones are clearly broken!'

The two growled at each other. Natu, Ralts and Murkrow stared at their trainers, completely ignoring the conversations behind them.' You think he's gonna be okay?' Ralts asked quietly, a worried tone heavily coating her voice. Murkrow shrugged lightly." I don't know..' He muttered, looking at the flying psychic beside him. Natu sighed.' He'll be fine. He's Tyler for petes sake! The kid has went through things ten times worse than this! Then again he ended up in a coma twice..' Natu's eyes widened, fear cloaking his unnaturally large eyes.

Kevin was freaking out. Completely ignoring the nearby Pokemon, he finished tying the bandage around the smaller boys ankle. He buried his head into his hands, bashing his head against the tree he was leaning on." You idiot!" He muttered, not noticing the twitching of the boy in his lap.

" For one thing, I am not an idiot. Second, what the heck happened?" Tyler groaned, not attempting to sit up. Kevin turned his head towards Tyler so fast he probably got whiplash." Oh thank Latios your alright! I may or may not have fallen onto your back... Not that I was worried or anything.." Tyler chuckled weakly." Hey, it's alright-."" Dude, I probably broke your spine. You can't get me to leave until you can walk, you stubborn bastard!" Tyler tried to sit up, wincing from the sharp ache spreading across his spine." I can live with that.."


	2. Families (KevinXTyler,RoachXShope)

(Kylers children)

Due to advanced science and an old college friend acting as a surrogate mother, Tyler and Kevin were able to give conceive their eldest 12 years after getting their battle balls and a year of marriage. They are now next door neighbors to Roach, Shope and their own family.

Eldest to youngest:

Name: Karla Reyman

Gender: Female

General appearance: Slightly curly black hair. Emerald green eyes. She is also slit eyed, similar to a snakes eyes (The mutation is quite easy to explain)

Age: 6

Personality: Karla is warm towards most people, often going up to strangers and trying to start a conversation. She is also very adventurous and gets into trouble a lot due to her curiosity. She loved to pretend and likes to be a pirate or be the hero while she and the other kids are playing.

Name: Aidan Reyman

Gender: Male

General Appearance: Messy black hair. Large Hazel eyes.

Age: 6

Personality: Aidan is quite laidback and loud, enjoying video games and Emmas plays more than nearly knocking his teeth out (Karla pretty much accidentally shoved the concept into the boy after convincing him ride a bike with her). He is quite reckless and often gets into some kind of trouble when dragged into one of the kids 'adventures' or even when he starts one of his own.

Name: Quintin Reyman

Gender: Male

General appearance: Neck long blonde hair. Light blue eyes with a few small flecks of green.

Age: 6

Personality: He is the most cautious out of the kids and is usually the voice of reason before they do something dangerous. He is sometimes oblivious to even the bluntest of sarcasm and quite gullible, although Karla and Maya are trying to help him with it.

Name: Katherine(Kat) Reyman

Gender: Female

General Appearance: Dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

Age: 3

Personality: She is quite loud for a girl her age. Katherine also loves the concept of fantasy, often talking about unicorns and fairies. She also likes to explore the yard and house, challenging herself constantly squeeze herself into situations that her siblings wouldn't dare get into, although she has a completely different mindset about it.

* * *

(Is there even a ship name for them? Until I find out, might as well make a temporary one.)

(Shoachs children)

After 12 years of owning the battle balls, the married couple decided to have a child. After having the first born, the twins came by complete surprise. After their birth, they moved into the house next door to their childhood friends and their own family.

(Eldest to youngest)

Name: Emma Roachmont

Gender: Female

General appearance: Straight, ginger hair. Dark green eyes

Age: 9

Personality: Loud, obnoxious and imaginative are just a few words to describe Emma. She usually pulls plays for the families with her siblings and friends as actors while she directs. She is fascinated with theater, wishing to become a director herself one day.

Name: Maya Roachmont

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long, curly black hair. Green eyes.

Age: 7

Personality: Maya is a quiet and calm girl, often being a peacemaker between her siblings and the other kids. She likes to draw and sometimes works with Emma to make plays. She is sharp-minded but also quite clumsy and accident-prone.

Name: Jason Roachmont

Gender: Male

General appearance: Straight, short black hair. Blue-almost purple eyes

Age: 6

Personality: Jay is a bold little boy, ready to take on most danger head on. Using his 'instincts' more than his brain, he usually ends up getting grounded for things he could have easily avoided. He also seems to enjoy arts and crafts with his parents.


	3. Future Vision

( Prompt from tumblr and not made by me. Forgot the link though)

"What if in a few years Tyler learns he has the ability to see into the future. He tries it out and sees the demise of each of his friends, with the visions giving him nightmares. He wakes up crying in the middle of the night during a sleepover, confusing everyone. He can't explain because he doesn't want to freak them out, and he just watches as they go through their lives unaware of what happens."

* * *

 ** _Tyler grinned fr_** _om ear to ear."_ Wait, so basically I can see as far into the future as I want?!"

Zen nodded."Yes, but you must be careful. This ability has destroyed the minds of the previous owners of the blue battle ball due to them looking to far into their future and viewing something tragic. I remember, 7 years ago, that the first blue battle ball user I've trained used this ability to his advantage, but slowly destroyed himself and his sanity as he continued to use it almost hourly."

The blue alien opened his eyes after the explanation, only to realize that the short teenager ran off near the beginning of the speech.

He sighed, hoping the boy would be careful with his new found ability.

* * *

Tyler sighed, trying to figure out how to activate his newly found ability.

"Come on, work!" As soon as he finished his sentence, he opened his eyes to a brand new area." Wait, did I teleport on accident again?!" He groaned, almost not noticing a strange blur in front of him.

"What the-" He blinked rapidly until the image became clear, but as soon as he processed the image he wished he didn't.

The person in front of him looked a lot like him, but older. The man had a sad, slightly wrinkled face complete with gray roots in his over all bright blond hair that was pulled into a small pony tail. He was standing in front of three graves, tears streaming down his face.

The long haired man was holding three flowers, them being a bright red Rose, a purple Lily and a green Carnation. Young-Tylers eyes widened as he recognized the bright colors, moving in closer to read the carvings in the graves but almost wasn't prepared for the results.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

KEVIN REYNOLDS

8 JULY, 2004 - 10 AUGUST, 2041

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

JENNIFER SHOPE

4 APRIL, 2003 - 4 AUGUST, 2039

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

THEODORE ROACHMONT

10 DECEMBER, 2005 - 25 JANUARY, 2042

Tyler choked, frozen in place as his eyes darted to the man that lied the flowers on the graves."Well, nothing new has happened. The virus is gone for good thanks to us, but I wished I could've done more."

The middle aged man spoke up, laughing gently."Guess I'm not needed around here anymore. Don't worry guys, Mem and Zen have left the planet and everyone got their happy end. Well, besides us."

He suddenly frowned, his hair covering his bloodshot eyes as he stared at his feet."I-I can't do it anymore. The house just feels really empty and no one remembers me because we erased everybodys memory of us. I feel useless and I just want to see you guys again.." He sobbed, taking a pocket knife out of his pocket. The metal gleamed under the glare of the sun.

"Well, this is the best place to join you, huh? In front of your graves?"

Unfortunately, Young-Tyler was still confused about the situation. Why was he staring at the knife like it was going going to make everything better?

The air in his throat clogged up as the man slit his throat in a swift swipe, his vision going back to the present as the man fell to the ground, a small smile permanently plastered onto his face.

He blinked, horror spreading across his face as his brain caught up with the scene." Wh- wha-." He shook his head, snapping back to reality."What the hell happened to the others?!"

Kevin decided to host a sleepover in his basement, not aware that Tyler forced himself to view his friends deaths over and over again earlier that day.

" Uhhhh, dude are you okay?" He asked the shorter blonde sitting next to him. The four teenagers were waiting for a horror movie to start up. Tyler stopped fidgeting, turning his attention to the Raven-haired boy next to him.

" Me? I'm fine. I'm just wondering about the movie."The psychic quickly lied, getting an unconvinced look from his taller friends.

" Whatever. The movies about to start anyway."

" Shope, did you eat my popcorn?" Said girl rolled her eyes, pushing up her scarlet glasses to line up to her eyes perfectly.

" I didn't eat it; Kevin probably did."

" Did not!"

Now in their sleeping bags, three of the four Supernoobs were fast asleep; unaware of a certain boy tossing and turning.

" _Shope, be careful; What if the plan fails?! You'd die!"_

 _" Tyler, calm down. Shope can do this!"_

 _"I can speak for myself, Kevin." The armored woman turned her head to the blonde in front of her." Tyler, must I remind you, again, it's the only_ way?" _Tyler sighed._

 _" Just be careful."_

 _Shope rolled her eyes." When am I not?"_

 _She turned around and ran into battle. Due to Roach being ill, the three had to fight the deadly virus without him. The virus infected alien roared, trying to swat the thirty five year old like a fly._

 _Almost as soon as she managed to get close enough to extract the virus, Tyler teleported him and Kevin to the infected aliens horns in a desperate attempt to distract him. The infected ignored them, slashing it's poisonous tail at Shopes face, leaving a purple oozing wound behind, immediately before the virus was extracted._

 _" Shope!" As the infected turned back to normal, the two teleported to the unconscious woman, trying to keep her alive." Come on Kevin, hold on!" Kevin grabbed hold of his shoulder. The three teleported to their house, where Tyler ran off to get the first-aid kit._

 _" HURRY UP TYLER!"_

 _" I'm trying!" Panic seared through the mutants minds, encouraging Tyler to extract the poison out as quick as he could._

 _Once her face was bandaged Kevin checked her heart rate once more. His eyes widened, sorrow filling them." Kevin, is she ok?" Kevin looked down at his feet, slowly pressing his hand on his battleball so he turns back into his normal attire. He shook his head, looking up." Tyler, i-it's just you, me and Roach now..." Air seemed to clog up in his throat as tears welled up in his eyes. With blurry vision, he didn't notice the tears running down Kevins own cheeks._

* * *

 _After a few years of grieving, the three remaining Superdudes seemed to go back to normal. That is, until the unnamed virus creators came to destroy all the Battleball users in a (strangely announced) duel._

 _They were standing in a formation, next to fellow BB users as they waited for the villains to come into sight. Once the creators reached their own formations, battle cries were heard. It was intense; with fighters from both sides dropping like flies almost immediately._

 _Once the fight started to turn around with the creators struggling, Kevin attempted to attack a creator. The creator hissed in surprise at the lasers hitting his back. He swung something around, slashing Kevin across his torso. Roach grinded his teeth, anger fogging his vision as he rammed himself into the creator._

 _" Kevin! Holy crap, you better not die on us!" Tyler screamed, attempting to close the long wound but only succeeded in getting his hands covered in thick red blood. Kevin smiled weakly._

 _" I'll say hi to Shope for ya guys.." he rasped out, closing his eyes._

 _"Kevin?" Tyler paped his cheek lightly, almost wishing that it was a sick joke. When he didn't respond, tears started to form in his previously bright blue eyes._

 _Tyler turned around quickly, glaring daggers at the creator that Kevin attacked and knocked out Roach with a blast from some kind of horribly damaged cannon. He raced towards distracted alien, tears streaming down his cheeks as he transformed his weapon into a sword. He screamed, mercilessly stabbing the creator in the chest with the sword until the creator was ragged and bloody._

 _He panted, transforming his battleball back into default mode as he fell backwards, scooting slowly over to an unconscious Roach. He rested the younger mans head in his own lap in an attempt to make the ginger comfortable while unconscious, coincidentally sitting next to the bloody form of Kevin. He closed his eyes, ignoring the tears drying on his cheeks as he tried to forget the near end of the war around them. He evened his breathing out, attempting to fall asleep and dream, wishing to remember the good old days, when they would play video games all day and enjoy themselves without a care in the world._

* * *

 _All Tyler could hear was hacking and coughing in front of him as he rested his hand on his best friends head. A year after Kevins funeral, Roach had been diagnosed with brain cancer. Tyler felt useless, watching two of his best friends die and forced to view his last friends slow and painful_ _death. Due to not having enough money, all they can do is hope." Tyler, are you alright?" A small mutter made him open his eyes, allowing several tears to fall out again._

 _" To be honest, Roach? No, not really. Nothing has been going right lately. Without Kevin and Shope, it's been almost to quiet around here and with you being sick only makes matters worse" He rambled, wiping some of the flowing tears off of his face." If I could get off my butt to get a second job, I could pay your medical bil- Roach?"_

 _The man went limp, snuggled up in Tylers lap as his breathing slowed down until it just.. Stopped altogether. All Tyler could do now was hug his dead body, sobbing silently._

* * *

Tyler sat up quickly, tears streaming down his cheeks. He covered his face with his hands, sobbing quietly." Tyler, is everything ok?" Tyler looked up, his eyes landing on his best friends. Kevin, who asked the question, was rubbing his eyes while Shope and Roach blinked at the boy. All three were still half asleep

" Y-yeah. Just a bad dream..." The others nodded in understanding, falling asleep again almost unwillingly. The blond wiped a tear off his face. He might as well enjoy their company for as long as he could. Oh how he dreaded the day the circle of death would begin to take their lives one by one, all because of this stupid new ability of his.


	4. Nice butt (Kevin x Tyler)

**( I had VERY heavy writers block these past few days T^T sorry to keep you guys waiting, but here is the next piece of trash! Also, I might be adding onto this later on when I get the chance.)**

 _Picked you up and carried you bridal style to the other side of the room with no prior warning and wow, you're kinda light. Also, nice butt. AU_

* * *

" How exactly did you break your leg?" Tyler groaned, putting his head in his hands out of embarrassment..

" Dropped my battleball while falling off a flagpole..." His words were muffled by his hands, which was effectively hiding his face, but it didn't hide the embarrassed tone coating it. Kevin snickered.

" Oh shut up! Anyway, where's Shope and Roach?"

Kevin shrugged." They said they'll be here soon. Calm down."

" I am perfectly calm; I just want out of here!" Kevin looked turned his head, facing another hospital couch on the other side of the room before smiling evilly.".. What's with the loo-Hey!" Tyler squeaked, being caught off guard from being picked up by Kevin bridal style.

" What the hell- Put me down!"

" You said you wanted out-" Kevin smirked smugly."-So we're going on a little trip!" He started to walk towards the sofa, amused by the sight of the scrawny boy in his arms. The blonde had wrapped his arms tightly around his neck as to not fall onto the hard floor. Kevin stopped walking for a moment, staring at the boy in his arms in confusion as he took in a few details on the cargo in his arms' When the hell did he get so light?' He thought, unconsciously squeezing his fists together in thought

" Stop squeezing my butt!" Tyler glared at the taller teen, a pink dust coating his cheeks.

" Sorry!" Kevin replied quickly, willing his fists to relax just before dumping the boy onto the couch.

The blonde quickly recovered from the face plant into the couch, resisting the urge to smack the smiling boy in front of him as he struggled to sit up straight, instead staring at the door." Nice butt, by the way." Kevin confessed before their other childhood friends entered the room.


	5. Valentine Meltdown (Tyler x Kevin)

_**I'll probably edit this thoroughly when I get back from visiting my grandma and I'm not ready to pass out. Enjoy this early piece of Valentines day crap!**_

* * *

Kevin was twitching horribly, trying to come up with an idea for the card he's been writing." Roses are red, Violets are blue... Uh.. No, that's not right." He growled, crumbling up the paper he has been writing the poem on and threw the paper towards the trash can, which was already filled to the rim with failed poems. He groaned, leaning back on the chair." This shouldn't be so hard." He sat up straight, tapping his chin in thought." I know! I'll ask the others!" He smiled at his idea, quickly grabbing a notebook and a pencil and ran out of the room. He failed to bring his phone, which caused him to miss a text from his friend.

Shope smiled, finally finishing the drawing she has been working on. It was for her Valentine, which she had liked since 7th grade. She was about to put it in an envelope before she heard a rock hit her window." Huh?" She got up and opened said window, only to get her forehead smashed with a pebble.

" Ow! Kevin, what do you want?!" She glared at the boy, who just smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry; I just need ideas for a Valentines poem i'm making. Can you help?"

Shope rolled her eyes." Fine. Just hold on a second." She ran downstairs and met him by the side of her house." Okay, who IS your Valentine?"

Kevin hesitated before responding."... Can I keep that a secret?"

" Okay than (You usually gloating on Valentines day.).. Well, I think she would like it most if you write or buy a really sweet poem or card."

" So.. Girls like really sappy poems?" Kevin asked.' Well, that's already crossed out. I didn't even write it down!'

" Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Kevin nodded." Thanks Shope. See ya later!" He ran off before the girl could reply.

" Yo, Mem? Zen? You here?" Kevin screamed, knocking rapidly on the aliens front door.

After around a minute, Rob answered the door, yanking it open." What do you want?!" His gaze soften when he recognized the boy in front of him, but only a little.

" I need advice about what to make to impress my Valentine?"

The alien in disguise hesitated." Candy. That's all I have to say to you ki-"

" Zen, who's at the door?" Another voice was heard from deeper inside the house.

" Just another scam!" He screamed back, which earned him a confused look from the boy outside." What? If I tell him something else he will come running to the door!"

" I won't ask why.." Kevin turned around and walked away, ignoring the muffled yelling coming from the house.

Kevin lied on his bed when he phone went off again." Huh?" He picked it up and scrolled through the messages left by Roach.

Roach: Hey dude

Roach: U even there?

Roach: Heard ur having trouble writing a poem 4 ur Valentine

Roach: All I have to say is that U should ignore Shopes, Mems and Zens advice

Roach: Their terrible at this

Roach: Just tell him how U feel

Roach: BTW, I know it's Tyler so I know this will work.

Roach: Sappy stuff seems to work for girls thou

Roach: Definitely works for Shope

Kevin's eyes widened at each message left, shocked at how insightful the braced ginger could be. He smiled and grabbed a pencil and a peice of paper, finally figuring out what to write.

Tyler sighed, flipping through the TV channels. While his mom was out on a date with her boyfriend, he was spending Valentines day watching specials while being a grouch.

Ever since being rejected on this very day three years ago by Amy Anderson after embarrassing the crap out of himself, he's hated this day and avoids almost all contact with other human beings. It just brings up bad memories.

He finally settled on a random channel before hearing the door ring." Who the hell could that be?" He muttered, standing up so he could trudge towards the door. When he finally opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Kevin with a card in his right hand and his left hand behind his back, appearing to be holding something. Tylers eyes widened slightly, a light blush covering his pale face.

"... May I come in?" Kevin asked sheepishly after an long awkward silence. Tyler snapped out of his trance and quickly let him in, feeling even more embarrassed.

Once the two were inside and sitting on the beige colored couch, Kevin gave the card to the blonde. Tyler opened the card and started to read it out loud.

"After years of a virus we've been fighting

I've feel like my feelings for you have taken flight

My face becomes red

My heart skips a beat

You are the light to the tunnel I have been searching

So there's one final final thing I must ask you, my love

Will you be my Valentine?"

When Tyler brought his attention back to Kevin, the latter had a bouquet of blue and red flowers almost shoved in the formers face. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller teenager tightly, his face burning red." Of course I will, you moron."

The two just sat on the couch and watched movies the entire day, even when Tylers mom found them passed out against each other on the couch later that night.


	6. Requests are welcome!

_Hey guys, Ghost here._

If your reading this, your probably wondering when the next oneshot is coming out. That's the problem though; I have problem with... Er... Inspiration and just general ideas.

So I'm allowing Supershot requests! These are the minimum requirements:

T rated and lower

If it's a shipping, please include a prompt.

This is literally it.

So, if you have a request just send it in! Bye guys!


	7. Normal day (RoachXShope)

_Finally! Thanks to the guest who requested the following:_

 _"Um, how about a Shope-centric oneshot? Maybe about her regular day with her friends and how she deals with her battleball power and hectic chaos every day?"_

 _It's a really good idea dude! Anyway, lets start the oneshot._

* * *

Shope groaned and shifted towards the loudly beeping technology on her nightstand, attempting to slam her alarms snooze button. After several failed attempts, she finally succeeded. Getting off the actual bed was another story altogether. Due to her legs unknowingly being tangled up in the blanket, she fell off the bed with a muffled thump.' What a wonderful start of the day.' She thought, attempting to kick the blankets off.

Shope shut the front door, a frown still present on her face." Hey Shope!" She turned her head a towards the voices owner, catching sight of her three childhood friends. A smiled found its way on her face as Roach ran towards her, tripping on a loose root." Aw man, I just changed!" He whined, struggling to stand up without ruining his muddied shirt and pants further. The two other boys helped the ginger up, the black haired one snickering." Shut it, Kevin!"

Once at school, the four went to their homeroom and Shope walked past Jock, who noticed her almost immediately ." Hey dork, still being a mistake?" He called out to the girl, who almost instantly responded.

"If you really want to know about mistakes, you should ask your parents." Jock, of course, was too confused to notice Shope enter her homeroom and leave him alone in the hallway.

The bell rang, finally letting everyone go to lunch. Once Shope stepped into the cafeteria, she was immediately slapped in the face with under cooked spaghetti." What the-" She wiped the 'food' off her face, only to witness a.. Strange sight to say the least.

The scene consisted of Kevin gripping Jocks short hair and wrapping his legs around the bullies neck. Jock had been trying to throw him off like a bull would while Tyler had run over to help Roach off the ground. Shope sighed, speed walking towards the two boys." Okay, what happened?"

" Uh.. Jock decided it would be fun to cut off some of Kevins hair." Was all Roach said, referring to the flatter surface of Kevins head and the scissors a few inches away from Jocks foot. Shope inwardly groaned at the stupidity of the situation.

" Lets just get him off before he gets hurt."

After minutes of coaxing and bruises that will probably have to get checked out, the three finally get the braced teen off of the blond and dragged him to next period. Once they reached the door, Kevin threw his hood onto his head and attempted to hide behind the shorter three in front of him.

The day went fairly quickly, if you didn't count the infected goat herd they had to fight. Shope rubbed her heavily bruise arm as she walked with the guys to the Galacitcus." Well, at least we won.." Tyler laughed weakly, trying to support his broken arm without causing anymore pain.

After a long day, Shope threw herself onto her living room coach, enjoying the softness of the cushions. Roach sat down next to his Girlfriend, his signature smiled plastered onto his face. He turned on the TV and gave the remote to Shope, who picked a movie called '99 reasons'

The purple battleball user sighed happily, smiling softly as the movie moved onto another scene. She leaned onto Roachs shoulder, closing her eyes.' Well, today isn't all bad...'


End file.
